1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to an auxiliary turning and safety light device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicles comprise four light devices provided in the corners for indicating the turning of the vehicle. However, the light devices may not be clearly seen beside the vehicles. The typical vehicles have no light devices provided on the side portions thereof such that the vehicles may not know whether the other vehicles are going to turn or not when the vehicles are side by side.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices for vehicles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary light device for attaching to any suitable places of the vehicles, the cycles, etc., for reflecting lights and/or for generating a warning signal to indicate the turning of the vehicles.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary light device which may be carried by the children or by the pedestrians for reflecting lights and/or for generating a warning signal and for safety purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an auxiliary light device comprising a plate including a pair of inclined surfaces provided thereon, and a cusp defined between the inclined surfaces, and a light device including a pair of panels coupled together at a bent portion for engaging onto the inclined surfaces and the cusp of the plate respectively, the light device including at least one light member provided on the panels for reflecting the lights or for generating a warning light signal. The auxiliary light device particularly benefits the children or the pedestrians who may carry the auxiliary light device that may reflect the lights and/or that may generate a warning signal for safety purposes.
The plate includes a pair of bars extended therefrom and having the panels arranged between the bars. The plate includes a pair of grooves formed therein, the panels each includes a free edge engaged into the grooves respectively for securing the light device onto the plate. The grooves are formed between the inclined surfaces and the bars of the plate respectively. A cover is further provided and includes a pair of catches extended therefrom and engaged with the bars for attaching the cover onto the plate and for shielding and covering the light device.
The plate includes a bulge extended therefrom and having the inclined surfaces and the cusp formed thereon. A second light member may further be provided and attached to the plate. For example, the plate includes one or more sockets provided thereon, and one or more light bulbs or light emitting diodes or the other light members engaged with the sockets.
At least one electric coupler may further be provided and coupled to the light member for coupling the light member to an electric power source. An attaching member or a securing device may further be provided for attaching the plate onto an object.
The plate may be an integral one-piece plate or may be separated into a number of plates according to the sizes or widths or the lengths of the objects to be attached with the auxiliary light device. The reflective light device and the light bulb may be secured on the integral one-piece plate.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.